Ackerman et Jägermeister sur le même rayon
by Iroko
Summary: Quand une bouteille d'Ackerman et une bouteille de Jägermeister se retrouvent côte à côte sur le même rayon...


Blabla de l'auteur : encore une fois vous pouvez remercier Kizzbloo pour la naissance de ce petit délire. C'est elle qui a vu les 2 bouteilles d'alcool sur le même rayon et qui a eut l'idée d'une romance entre les deux. A défaut d'inspiration, elle m'a confié le jus pour que je le mette en bouteille.

 **Ackerman et Jägermeister sur le même rayon  
**

Quelque part dans un bouiboui infâme des bas quartiers de Shinganshina, un tenancier rangea sa commande d'alcool sur les rayonnages derrière son comptoir. Cette activité récurrente aurait pu se fondre dans la masse, si son peu d'intérêt pour un ordre quelconque n'avait vu se retrouver, côte à côte, une bouteille d'Ackerman et une de Jägermeister. La journée s'écoula comme d'habitude, défilé d'ivrognes plus ou moins accros, désœuvrés ou désespérés, bagarres, trafics en tous genres, rapide passage de la garnison - le temps que le vieux soldat rattrape par le col le bleu inconscient des zones où ils patrouillaient vraiment - coups de pieds au cul vers la sortie des épaves trop imbibées ou à l'ardoise trop chargée. Le gérant ferma la boutique en jurant contre la graine de voyou qui mettait le boxon dans les activités des honnêtes criminels. Il passerait le balai pour enlever les bouts de verre demain.

Dans la boutique à présent plongée dans la pénombre, il y eu bientôt de l'agitation sur une étagère.

\- Dans quel tripot merdique il a fallu que j'atterrisse ?! Y'a un mètre de poussière sur les étagères, sans compter les traces douteuses ! Et le reste de la baraque est tout aussi hygiénique.

\- Bah, les bistrots à l'entour sont probablement du même acabit, à part si on est du champagne 1er cru, les chances d'être envoyé dans les cafés huppés de la capitale sont réduites.

\- C'est pas parce qu'ils ont pas de quoi se payer un de ces bulleux snob qu'ils doivent économiser sur le ménage ! Qu'on me donne de quoi karchériser ce bac à ordures, je vais leur mettre sous le nez le sens du mot propre !

\- Tu m'as l'air quelque peu... maniaque, non ? Au fait, moi c'est Eren Jägermeister. Appelle-moi Eren, beau cru.

\- T'as quel âge pour oser me draguer gamin ? Et si tu m'appelles autrement que Monsieur Ackerman, je te sabrerai comme un mauvais champagne.

\- Hé ! J'ai déjà 15 ans d'âge j'te f'rai dire. Et en tant que liqueur, je suis au max de mon potentiel pour l'éternité. Mais tu es peut-être passé, Monsieur l'Ancien Cru ?

\- Fait gaffe comment tu me causes, piquette ! Je suis loin d'avoir dépassé mon pic de dégustation.

\- Dis donc, le vin te monte à la tête, non ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu'une liqueur de plantes comme toi est au même niveau qu'un grand vin ?

\- Mais ne suis-je pas une belle plante ?

\- Tu doutes de rien pour un assemblage hétéroclite de 56 plantes.

\- Faut croire que tes bulles me font tourner le bouchon. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me le tirer ?

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu proposes, remède de grand-père, pas sûr que tu t'en remettes si je te prends au culot.

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi de t'inquiéter. Pourras-tu garder la tête haute avec mon degré d'alcool ?

\- J'en ai bu des pires que toi, **Jäger**.

\- Hmm, j'ai envie de te boire à même le goulot, Ackerman de mon cœur.

\- Tch ! Appelle-moi Levi.

\- Levi, tu m'enivres !

\- Et toi, tu me soules pâquerette.

\- ... euh, dans quel sens ?

\- Laisse tomber les conneries romantiques, je veux juste te faire sauter le bouchon et te déguster jusqu'au culot.

\- En ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à dire "prosit" avant que tu me fasses goûter ton Crémant.

Quand Kenny rouvrit sa boutique crasseuse le lendemain, il jura contre les délinquants qui avaient visiblement réussis à se glisser à l'intérieur - sans même laisser de traces d'effraction, il ferait mieux de changer les serrures - pour lui boulotter deux bouteilles d'excellents alcools. Dégoûté, il balança les bouteilles vides contre le mur, avant de prendre de quoi balayer les restes de cette histoire.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

(je tiens à préciser que je ne consomme d'alcool que sous forme de livre ^^)

Ackerman : vin pétillant, appelé Crémant car non produit en Champagne, 12° d'alcool

Jägermeister : liqueur de 56 plantes médicinales à 35°

Culot ou cul : le fond de la bouteille

Goulot : l'extrémité de la bouteille où on glisse le bouchon


End file.
